Generally, sellers of goods and services advertise their products to increase sales opportunities. Sometimes, advertising is directed to a broad audience of consumers. Unfortunately, some of the consumers reached by this type of advertising are not interested in the goods or services offered for sale by the advertiser. Therefore the resources expended to reach those uninterested consumers do not generate a return for the advertiser. On the other hand, focused advertising occurs when the consumer, that receives notice of the goods or services that are for sale, is likely to be interested in purchasing the goods and services. Focused or targeted advertising provides a better return on the resources used as a result of interested consumers being the recipient of the advertising.